A Star is Born
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Luna had always been the queer one. But when she found out about Hermione and Ginny's short theater play, she thought of showing that she can surprise them with what she had been hiding for a long time now.


Written for **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

For: **Friday, 5****th**** of August**

Prompt: **Audition**

Character: **Luna Lovegood**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p>Hermione was talking to Ginny and Parvati. They were planning a short theatre show at the Great Hall. They already got a yes from McGonagall. All they needed now was a cast. Harry and Ron were already hiding from Hermione the moment they heard her plan. She was a bit disappointed at them for doing such a childish thing.<p>

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll get those two to join us. However, we need more. We should have an audition." Ginny suggested.

Hermione had wondered about Ginny's unique talent for convincing others to join something or to make them do something for her. This was a Slytherin kind of thing and it made her think about the impossible. "_What if Ginny was sorted into Slytherin_?" Hermione had thought.

That afternoon, Parvati had told her twin sister, Padma, about their short theatre show. She promised to tell everyone else. She wanted to try to audition as well. Some Hufflepuff girls overheard Padma telling her friends from Ravenclaw and they wanted to try as well. No one noticed that Luna was there. She was listening unintentionally but seemed interested in their topic.

She stood up, left the courtyard, and went to look for Hermione and Ginny. She ran into Sophie and Draco as she entered the castle. "Excuse me, have either of you seen Hermione Granger or Ginevra Weasley?" she asked them. The two Slytherins stared at her for a second then turned to each other and exchange looks of bewilderment.

"I think they're both inside the Great Hall." Sophie said. Draco nodded in agreement. "Thank you." The Ravenclaw girl smiled and skipped towards the Great Hall, leaving two snakes watching her head to the Great Hall. "Why did she ask us?" Draco asked, not looking at Sophie. She sighed, "Who would I bloody know that?" she smacked his head as she went on out the castle and into the courtyard. Draco rubbed his head as he went after her.

When Luna entered the Great Hall, she quickly scanned the room for Hermione and Ginny. And as her eyes turned towards the Gryffindor table, she found them sitting there with Parvati and Cho Chang. Romilda, Padma, and Ella were there as well. She made her way to them, smiling contently with her mental simulation of her audition.

"Hermione, I heard about your short theatre idea. And it made me wonder if I could audition for a part." Luna asked, making Hermione and Ginny turn to her. Both smiled, "Of course you can, Luna." Said Ginny. The girls stood up and they all went to the Great Lake for the audition. They made sure that no one else would interrupt them while they held their auditions. It was the first time in Hogwarts history that there will be a muggle like theatre show.

"So, welcome to you all. And thanks for coming here for the auditions. We'll call you one by one and you'll need to show Hermione, Parvati, and me your acting skills." Ginny announced. The auditionees began to whisper in excitement.

"First up, Padma Patil and Cho Chang." Hermione called out.

Padma and Cho stood in front of the panel of judges and acted a scene from _Shakespeare's: Romeo and Juliet_. Cho was Juliet and Padma was the nanny. After a few lines, "Alright, thank you. Next, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones." Parvati called.

Hannah and Susan portrayed an original scene that they had thought of an hour prior to the audition. Both of them were just as good as Cho and Padma. And after a few more minutes, Ella Reynaldi, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Romilda Vane, and Angelina Johnson individually acted. Luna was getting a bit excited, knowing that she was going after Angelina.

"Finally, Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw." Hermione called out. Luna didn't act as the first auditionees did. Instead, she danced ballet and sand at the same time. She sang "Part of your World" from the muggle movie "Little Mermaid."

Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati, dropped their jaws in awe. Luna was very talented indeed. She danced gracefully and sang like an angel. The others thought that same thing. They never thought Luna was hiding such talents. After a few more minutes, Luna bowed and everyone clapped. The judges gave her a standing ovation. So did the other girls.

"Wow, Luna! You were amazing!" Ginny said as they all headed back to the castle. "You never mentioned that you can dance ballet." Piped Hermione. Luna had blushed red with their praises. "Well, I never really had told anyone... Except Neville that is. He watches me dance all the time. He likes it when I sing too." She said shyly.

The girls began teasing her when she blushed harder after mentioning Neville's name. They knew that they were really good friends and would often be seen walking around the castle together. But they began to think if both of them could be more than friends.

"Luna, you'll definitely be our star." Parvati said and the others nodded. They all knew Luna would just be perfect. "Thank you." She said and smiled at everyone.

Just then, Neville came out the Great Hall and smiled when he saw Luna coming. "Hey Luna." He greeted. "Neville, lovely to see you right now. Parvati said that I'll be the star of their theatre show." She told him. Neville smiled wider. "You've sung and dance in front of them then. That's good. And great news too. You deserve it." He said.

Unconsciously, Luna gave Neville a hug and they both just left towards the green house. The other girls watched as the pair walked away. "Do you think they'll be more than friends?" asked Cho. "Well, all we can do is wait and see now." Hermione said. Ginny and Parvati nodded. "Now, time to _convince_ Harry and Ron to join. Maybe I can get Seamus and Dean to join as well." Ginny said. "Well, only one way to find out. There they are right now." Cho said and pointed at the four boys who were talking to Tiffany Reynaldi at the Slytherin table.

Ginny smirked and marched towards them. Hermione paused and turned to look at Neville and Luna before disappearing into the Great Hall. She was just in time to see Neville reach out and hold Luna's hand as they headed to the green house. "A huge possibility..." She whispered to herself and went in and followed Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN" Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
